Otherworldly Detectives
by Sweet Juliette
Summary: HIATUS!While scrambling to find a new detective, Koenma takes a risky endeavor by employing a quintet of female youkai to serve as detectives in order to vanquish a rising threat in Makai. Too bad no one informed him on how manipulative they were. HIATUS!
1. Deal With the Devil

**Disclaimer: I do not own _Yu Yu Hakusho_ or _Inuyasha_**

**Prologue: Deal With the Devil**

Koenma was in a bit of a spot. He knew this, accepted this even, but wasn't the least bit happy about his current predicament. It had been some time since he last had any detective for Reikai to deal with the youkai threats posed to the Ningenkai and his father was becoming quite cross with him over having to over extend his special forces to deal with minor issues and problems. With his father breathing down his back and no signs of anyone who had the potential of becoming a Reikai tantei, he was running low on ideas and time. Maybe that was why he holed himself up in his office, huddled under his desk away from prying eyes as stacks upon stacks of papers and documents were piled high on the flat surface above his head. At least here, in his mind, he felt safe from his father's ever-growing wrath and ire.

When things seem as if they couldn't get worse, they generally do and that was the case in which Koenma was faced with. There was a growing threat within the Makai that, if left alone much longer, could eventually pose a threat to those within Ningenkai. It was because of this and the minor youkai issues springing up within Ningenkai that had the need for a Reikai tantei to be employed and just Koenma's luck, he didn't have one. And that was the main problem he was facing during this impasse of time, the time between one detective and the next and he was at a loss as to when he'd find another. Mentally, Koenma cursed that it had to be so hard to locate those who had the potential to become a detective. Why couldn't it be easier? Why was it they had yet to develop a contraption that could detect innate reiki within an individual? It would make his job that much easier to deal with.

The doors to his office busted open and Koenma curled around himself, his teeth biting into his pacifier in anticipation of whether or not he would be found cowering under his desk. Thankfully, whoever it was that came into his office left just as quickly as they had entered, the sound of a distinct thud from above alerting the young prince that he had additional paperwork. The sounds of paper fluttering caught his attention and he pealed his dark brown orbs open and watched as a few papers fluttered down to the floor before him. Compelled by some unknown force, he reached out and plucked the closest paper from the floor and brought it closer. Curiosity drove him to skim read the paper and he shivered at what he was reading.

"This is not _**good**_." He murmured before scrambling from underneath his desk, gathering the scattered papers on the floor and skimming them over as well. Slight frustration bubbled within his stomach. The other papers weren't what he was looking for which left him needing to scour the papers on his desk to locate the rest of the document he clutched in his right hand. Upon turning to regard said desk he couldn't help but glare at the stacks of paper that covered the surface. He knew there was no way around it, he had no choice. Grabbing his office chair, he pulled it up and hoped within the plush red seat and began sorting through the stacks of papers while furiously sucking on the little powder blue pacifier within his mouth, a nervous tick he picked up a few centuries ago that he couldn't seem to break no matter how hard he tried. He was on a mission and one that nothing could deter him from, his mind already reeling with possibilities.

Hours seem to have passed as Koenma continued sorting through all the files and loose papers before him. Anything he found of reference and use was sorted beside his chair. Finished paperwork and files were stamped and set haphazardly in front of his desk for the various ogres that brought him his work could quickly access and take to file. His mind was still reeling though not as frantic and rapid as it had been hours ago which was an improvement on his ability to work at a faster pace. The workload was significantly less that the mountains that it had been before and the little prince was still as focused as he had been when he started. It was pertinent that he remained so focused as well. Losing that focus would cost him is steam of filtering out the relevant documents that he needed to go over more thoroughly and efficiently.

He let out a sigh before slumping back in his chair, small arms splayed across the arm rests of his chair and eyes squinted. Despite everything, he was a bit worn out. All the skim reading had done its toll on his eyesight and spurned one hell of a headache to throb behind his temples. It didn't help matters any that he had opted not to eat anything during the time he emerged from hiding and began to finally work as he should have been doing all along. At least now he was able to see the hardwood surface that was his desk which was probably the only reason as to why he allowed himself a bit of a break. With weary limbs, he pressed a bright red round button on the intercom built into the surface of his desk that connected him to his secretary of sorts.

"George, bring me something to eat and make it quick." He nearly flinched at how hoarse and weary his voice sounded,letting out a sigh as he rubbing his temples. He had a clear cut plan in his head now though not one that pertained to his earlier dilemma in the least. He'd nourish his body and rejuvenate it with a nap before tackling the mountain of documents stacked beside his chair. After which, he was unsure of what to do though he was confident that once he brushed himself up on the complete situation budding within Makai that the rest would fall into place and the solution to his problems was sure to present itself.

It hadn't taken long before the doors to his office were once again thrown open. A light blue ogre dressed in a tiger-striped loincloth scurried inside carrying a tray of food, his beady black eyes squinted in what one could only assume as being anxiousness. The tray found itself from bulky, muscled hands and set before the young, toddler-looking demigod. He bowed profusely before quickly darting from the office to get back to work. Koenma lightly sighed at the behavior but allowed himself no time to dwell on it as the smell of food wafted to him causing his stomach to grumble in protest of not being filled for quiet some time. Wasting no more time, Koenma literally scarfed down the sushi-like meal he was brought, finishing in record time before returning to slouching against the back of his chair. He wanted to wait a bit before allowing himself to fall asleep but his body had other things in mind as he dozed off into a dreamless slumber.

He was unaware of hoe much time had passed and truthfully, he didn't really care as he felt refreshed and ready to tackle to pile beside his chair. He allowed himself the time to fully awake before doing anything of importance as he wanted a clear mind to be able to process the going on within Makai. What he brought away from this would be far more beneficial and usable if he was able to maintain the knowledge he was about to indulge himself in. After all, it wasn't often that he was given any information or tasks that revolved around the Makai as, per usual, it was his father that dealt with that realm, not that he did so favorably. It was common knowledge that King Enma hated youkai and wanted nothing more than to wipe them and their world from existence. It was a wonder that that had yet to occur but Koenma had a sneaking suspicion that his beloved mother had something to do with that. A small ghost of a smile made its way onto his face as he thought about his beautiful, missing mother. With a deep sigh, he shook his head and forced himself to focus as he began reading through the stack beside his chair.

He couldn't help the dread that pooled in his stomach over all the information that he was taking in. He wasn't expecting something of this magnitude to be taking place, believing that his father would of caught it before it escalated to the extent that it had. Of course, there was also the issue that the offending youkai was apparently of the kumo species. Kumo youkai were never known to grow very powerful and there had never been a documentation of one obtaining a humanoid form. That made this an unusual case as the offending kumo had apparently grown to the rank of lower B-class and he held a humanoid appearance. That was a cause of great concern for Koenma and he had yet to even finish all the coinciding documents on the matter at hand.

Slumping in his chair he through the paper into the air and sighed in distress. There was no way he could locate a detective that had enough reiki to take on such a threat. He knew this, accepted this and hated this simple fact. His options were highly limited. He could go to his father once again but with how their last few meetings had went Koenma wanted to avoid him at all costs. He did not wish to bring out the ire of his father's punishment for requesting use of the SDF once more. He only had one option available to him and it wasn't one that he truly wished to avoid. Besides, there was no way any youkai would willingly work for Reikai even if it would benefit them in the end by saving their existence from a threat such as the one that Naraku possessed. No youkai wanted to be considered a traitor to their kind by working with Reikai, it was like placing a hit on their heads for any and all to take. Koenma could only hope that he could convince a small handful of youkai to not only work for him but to take out the threat that Naraku presented.

His choice was made for him as his ever faithful secretary barged into his office with more paperwork that needed to be looked through and sorted. After placing the documents on the desk, George bowed and went back out into the offices that made up the Hall of Judgment within Reikai leaving the little Prince to deal with what was left. Grumbling under his breath, Koenma jerked the files off of his desk, flipped them open and proceeded to read through the first file. His jaw dropped, sending the small pacifier to the floor as shock over took his small body. Quickly, he looked through the other files in his hand and went into a small state of shock. This was the answer to his prayers and he was ever grateful to have been given the information in his time of need. Hoping out of his chair, he picked up his pacifier, plopped it into his mouth and ran out of his office intent on securing a new team no matter what the costs.

Koenma paced back and forth while waiting for his special guests to arrive. He had went out of his way to ensure a meeting with the quintet of mismatched youkai and could only hope that nothing came up that could possibly interfere with this impromptu meeting. Knowing his luck, something would crop up while he least expected it but that never stopped him. All he could do was hope for the best and figure things out as he went along.

A gray-hued portal appeared a few paces before him, the only warning he had before a small childish figure stepped through with long chestnut brown hair tied in a long ponytail at the base of her neck. Emotionless grayish eyes settled upon his form and he took special note of the ornate teal and white kimono the child wore and had to wonder if it meant something among the ferries of Styx or not. Koenma never bother to converse with those that brought the souls of the dead to their final judgment, he was generally too busy doing his father's job as he seemed to have pushed it all upon his shoulders.

Not even minutes past before more figures emerged from the portal between worlds and it took all Koenma had not to suck in a shuddering breath. It was one thing to read reports and other such things speaking of youkai and being within their presence. Truth be told, Koenma found himself a little overwhelmed from their combined youki as it swirled around the abandoned office Koenma had procured for this meeting. Kochou made sure to catch her employers eyes before giving him a slight bow and dispersing along with the portal, leaving the small demigod alone with the five powerful youkai he had wanted to see.

Standing a few steps ahead of the others was a stunning kitsune vixen, something that still shocked him. He knew just how rare it was to see a kitsune thanks to the poachers that hunted them down for their pelts centuries ago. This vixen, he derived, was of the kuroi breed if her black coloring and ashen complexion was anything to go by. The swirling silver depths of her eyes were another indicator that his assumptions were correct and he briefly wondered if all vixen resembled her in appearances. So wrapped up in his thoughts, he missed the faint ghost of a smile that graced her lips, exposing the tip of one of her fangs for the eye to see.

The four behind her couldn't help but slightly snicker and the mesmerized Prince of Reikai knowing full well the reason as to why he was in such a state. Not that they were up for sharing said information with anyone. Besides, it was rather entertaining to watch someone of such a high pedigree be reduced to a dazed buffoon due to the effects of a kitsune charm. Eyes glistening in mirth they awaited the scene before them to unfold. It was not something they wanted to miss and they were genuinely curious to know why they were summoned into Reikai to begin with.

"And to what do we owe the honor of such consultations, _**little prince**_?" Voiced the vixen in a soft tenor, adding a mock bow to the toddler-sized demigod. Silver eyes sparked in rebellious amusement as they watched in utter fascination as the young prince was brought back to reality. It was quite humorous, watching as his pudgy little face tinted pink but the spectators refrained from chuckling their amusement. There would be time for that later. "You see, I am quite confident that my associates and I haven't crossed any of the proverbial lines of conduct and it is truly unlikely you summoned us for a social call."

Koenma couldn't help but fidget under the vixen's intense gaze, unnerved by they she held herself and how her companions – for they couldn't be anything but thus – stayed back and allowed her to take control of the situation he presented. He barely had time to gather his wits before he presented his case of argument to them and hope for the best. "You're quite right, this is anything but a social call." He started out, his voice wavering as he began speaking. "I'm sure you're aware of the dire situation growing within the Makai." He was cut off before he could continue.

"Let me get this straight, _**Junior**_." The last word was dripping with sarcasm and venom. Koenma shuddered, averting his eyes from the piercing silver gaze and malicious, fanged smirk directed upon his tiny frame. "You want _**us**_," She gestured to herself and her four companions lounging behind her in marked amusement, "to work for _**you**_? You want _**us**_ to be branded as _**traitors**_ to our own kind."

Koenma gulped, his small form trembled under the weight of the calculating and piercing gaze of the female before him. The silky tenor of her voice filtering through the air between them with an icy edge. His courage and resolve was already gone by this point and he could only hope his voice was still with him, no matter how high-pitched it would sound coming out. "Yes." He would of flushed at the slight waver and tremble his voice held if he were anyone else. Unfortunately, being the demigod of the Reikai dictated that he wasn't allowed to show such things to anyone.

"What's in it for us?" The silver-eyed vixen purred out and Koenma mentally cursed at not thinking things out so far ahead. Surely they would want something in return for taking up his offer and that could be anything from the treasures locked away in the vaults to something as simple as immunity from prosecution. The thoughts had him pale at the repercussions of such simple and not-so-simple requests could bring. The amusement displayed upon the face before him didn't help matters any either.

"If not for the direness of the situation and lack of any other form of solution you realize that I wouldn't say what I'm about to?" Koenma morosely stated as he ran a hand down his face in defeat. For honestly, he saw no other way out of this outside of what was about to come from his mouth. At the vixen's slight tilt of her head showing that he had her attention fully and completely, he forced himself to continue. "Anything."

"Anything?" A soft melodic voice drifted forward as a petite figure clothed in blacks, dark purples and blues stepped forward. Unruly blackish-brown hair and shimmering onyx orbs cutting through Koenma's form with such an intensity he couldn't put an exact name to it. He surmised that this one was a Kage youkai as she permeated darkness from her very person.

"Yes, I'm willing to give you each anything you need or want. I know how dangerous it will be for you all if you accept my proposition of employment and take on the task of eliminating Naraku." Koenma sighed. "And given the danger of the mission at hand, I am also willing to to give you whatever and how much you want." Eyebrows rose with his words but nothing was said as of yet. He watch in a nervous tension as the vixen and kage rejoined the others and they began conversing amongst themselves and he couldn't help but sweat bullets while awaiting their answer.

"You've got yourself a deal, _**Junior**_." The vixen replied from her spot with the others, eyes gleaming. "First things first. That girl you sent to retrieve us – Kochou, we want her to be our main contact with four others as back ups available at all times. And find something better than those crappy little compact communicators, those are a dead giveaway of being employed by Reikai. Something stylish and inconspicuous is most preferred."

Koenma nodded, relieved that they were accepting is offer. "That can be arranged." He stated with a nod. As if summoned, Kochou reappeared within the room, unnerving Koenma a bit. The impassive look upon her face betrayed nothing to the demigod and he mentally sighed with how unusual the small child-like ferry girl was. She turned from Koenma and approached the quintet.

"Here." Her soft monotone rang out into the room as she held her hand up which contained five devices that somewhat resembled a wristwatch of the Ningenkai. Each one was a different color that seemed to match the colors that each of the five were wearing. It came as no surprise to him when each female youkai claimed the device that matched with their outfits. A slight smile graced Kochou's face as she turned back to her boss. If he didn't know any better he would of sworn that she _**knew**_ that they were going to accept his offer and had prepared things accordingly while away.

"We'll be in touch, little prince." The vixen purred out with a swish of her tail. "If you will, dearest Kochou." Bringing her hand parallel to the ground, Kochou opened a portal for the quintet without taking her gaze off of Koenma. As each passed through, he gifted the ferry girl with a nod signally his consent. She exited through the portal as well, joining those with whom she was going to be working with for the duration of this long mission. Only once the portal dispersed did Koenma allow himself to collapse to the floor, banging his head against the carpeted surface as he groaned in anticipation of what was to come.

**Authoress' Notes: Expect these to take place at the end of each chapter for the duration of the story. This is my current project for NaNoWriMo hence it will be worked on more than anything else at the moment. There will be a high word-count each chapter which is a plus for my readers. I ask that any and all reviews contain no negativity. Constructive criticism is always welcomed and taken into consideration. I hope you enjoyed reading the first chapter. The next one should be out soon as I have yet to meet my word quota for the day. **

**Japanese**

Koenma = Child Devil

Reikai = Spirit World/Realm

youkai = demon

Ningenkai = Human World/Realm

tantei = detective

Makai = Demon World/Realm

reiki = spirit energy

Enma = Devil

kumo = spider

Naraku = Hell; Hades

youki = demon energy

Kochou = butterfly

kitsune = fox

kuroi = black

kage = shadow


	2. From This Moment On

**Chapter I: From This Moment On**

It was a rather droll and boring day, a rarity in itself for residents of Makai. Of course, this observation was only made by a few occupants that had nothing better to do. Of which these occupants were a quintet of females who were currently lounging rather languidly within the small confines of a hidden conclave. In light of all that had occurred a scant few hours ago with meeting with the little lord of Reikai they acted as if they had nothing better to do and, in truth, they truly didn't. Not until they were supplied with the information they required from Koenma. Unlike most, they weren't stupid enough to engage in such a scruple without gaining valuable information first hand. It wasn't their style. But another thing staving off any hasty reactions from them evolved around the few members that still had families that they cherished and how to best ensure their safety.

Rin sighed aloud as she pulled herself into a sitting position on the floor, onyx eyes pensive and thoughtful. Unlike most of her companions she was decked out in black loose-fitting hakama that, from below her knees and down to her ankles was wrapped over with dark gray gauze that vanished from sight at the black ankle-boots that adorned her feet. Her top consisted of a midnight blue corset that tied within the front with a sleeveless palatinate purple qipao shirt with plum blossom embroidery. Secured around her waist was a matching sash while black fingerless gloves adorned her hand, extending up to the middle of her biceps. Two kodachi were secured within the sash at her back in an x pattern for easy access if the need arose while around her left wrist was a midnight blue wrist device. She harbored shoulder-length unkempt blackish-brown hair with long bangs that reached past her nose and shadowed her eyes, and sun-kissed peach skin showing that despite what she was she spent a good deal of time exposed to the sunlight. She was of a petite build and could easily be mistaken for an average preteen of around twelve years of age what with her budding and rather small breasts.

"You know, the little prince **_did_** say that he would do anything we asked." She started gaining the attentions of the others almost immediately. "Why not have him set up your families within the Ningenkai to ensure their safety as we go after Naraku and his followers?"

"Rin does have quite the point." Sango sat up, an oni with long seal brown hair and two sparkly copper horns on either side of her head. She was donned in a black silk velour outfit with a traditional mandarin collar and simple frog buttons held it together. The outfit was short, ending around mid-thigh and harbored a dark teal floral piping around the hems. The sleeves reached just beyond her fingertips, hiding them from view and bellowed in a similar fashion to that of a haori to miko garb. It was a rather tight fit, almost as if it were a second skin to her and had two slits on either side that reached up to her hips. She was practically barefoot, only donning thin, tight leg guards which stretched from her middle toes and halfway up her shins. "As long as he wants us to cooperate with him, he'll cave to any and all requests that we have. It wouldn't take much convincing for us to also be given special privileges to enter Ningenkai whenever we wish."

"But would it last even after we've completed our employment with Reikai?" Pondered Kagome as she leaned back against a rocky wall. She was clothed in a silver bodice trimmed in a grayish rose over top an ivory haori with billowy sleeves decorated with a misty rose embroidery of cherry blossoms at the cuffs and collar. A sheer platinum sash donned her waist, tied in an intricate bow resembling the wings of a swallowtail butterfly flow down to the back of her knees. Silver, semi-loose shorts that barely cover her thighs adorn her lower half, mostly hidden underneath the end of her haori. Ivory slippered shoes cover her feet, exposing a good deal of her legs. Her black ears flicked as she allowed her silvery eyes to lock onto the others. "There's always the chance he'll revoke any and everything he grants us once this Naraku is taken care of. Are we truly willing to risk such repercussions?

A snort came from her left, ruby red eyes snapping open as unruly soft black bangs danced around a devilishly soft face. "Not if he knows what's good for him, Kagome." Unlike the others, this female was dressed in a way that nearly concealed the fact that she was a female. Ankle-length indigo blue hakama covered her legs from the sight of others while a pristine sleeveless off white haori covered her torso. A thick obi of muted gray was cinched around her waist a few times and tied in a knot as opposed to the traditional bow with three feathers dangling at her side. Green beaded earrings hung from pointed ears and bare, muscled arms crossed over her breasts as if denying their existence. Boots of black and silver protected her feet and ankles and her long, waist length hair laid over her shoulder in a thick tight braid. A wicked grin spread across her face, showing her fangs for all to see. "He should know better than to try and double cross us and if not, I'm sure a few thousand volts could change his mind."

"Souten you're so devious!" Rin giggled as she doubled over in mirth. "Besides, if we can take out Naraku like he believes us to be capable of he would owe us on a higher scale than what he does now. The rumors I've heard peg Naraku as being a dangerous youkai to deal with. As I've heard it, he single-handedly wiped out the panther tribe of the western province."

"According the the North-eastern tribes, he's employed a kaze youkai and has allied himself with the gokurakuchou youkai of the mountains to reduce the numbers of yorozoku to keep them from opposing him." Ayame sighed as her autumn red tresses settled over her shoulders. Spring green iris' shimmered in slight apprehension and worry. Clad in dark brown mandarin pants cuffed in white at the knees with a matching traditional sleeveless Chinese vest harboring a mandarin collar and white floral buttons the entire ensemble was trimmed in white. Around her wrists were fur wraps, white in color showing her affiliation with the Northern yorozoku tribe. Pointed ears and sharp claws defined her being a definite youkai and unlike Kagome, she did not possess a tail as that privilege was reserved only for yorozoku royalty. She was barefoot, a fact that drew more attention to her pale creamy skin tone than with any of the others. Another sigh tore through her lips with unabashed dignity. "I worry for my tribe and brethren as I am sure all of you are for your own. The sooner this Naraku is taken care of the better it will be for all youkai not just ourselves. If that is not just cause for continued allowance into the Ningenkai unhindered then I do not know what else is."

"Too true, Ayame. Too true." Kagome conceded after a moment of thought. "I take it this is a unanimous decision then? We're all in agreement over not only our first request but our conviction to take on this mission to the fullest and best of our capabilities?" Nods of affirmation were all that she needed before she grabbed her wrist device from beside her. Pressing the button on the side she knew it was only a matter of seconds before she would be graced with an answer.

"Koenma speaking." Came the somewhat muffled reply and Kagome had to bite the inside of her cheek to keep from chuckling at the squeakiness of his voice. It wouldn't do to pester one's boss, so to speak.

"Little prince, we've our first demand." Kagome purred out with a conspiratorial grin to her fellow companions. She didn't give him much time to respond as she dove right into what they agreed on. "Our families, for those of us that are still fortunate to have them. We want them to be safe from harm."

"And how may I do that?" He replied, the apprehension apparent in his voice.

"There's only one way to secure their lives from this harrowing threat as I'm sure you know." Kagome stated with a yawn. "We want them to reside within Ningenkai and want special privileges to be able to visit them whenever we wish to, to ensure that they are well. Is that clear?"

An intake of breath, from obvious shock, was all that was heard for a few minutes. One could only imagine just what was going through Koenma's mind over this new turn of events and they knew that his hands were tied when it came to them and their requests. Either comply or let Makai wither until Naraku penetrated the barrier and moved onto the Ningenkai. They had him utterly cornered on this and knew it. "Done." Koenma finally stuttered out. "I'll take care of securing them a life there within close range of each other to safety's sake. Kochou can transport them to their new homes once everything is set up."

"We'll be sure to inform them." Kagome cut off the communication there before raising her silvery eyes to her friends. "From this moment on, we're no longer sitting back and waiting to see what happens. It's pertinent to gather supplies and retrieve our weapons. Sango, don't forget to stop by and inform your remaining relatives of the deal. Ayame, you can do the same if you wish. We'll meet up at our other hideout in three days and go over a plan of action to take. See you in three days."

Seconds after speaking Kagome dispersed from the conclave and darted off from the area leaving behind the others to depart in any way they saw fit. Right now, she only had one thing on her mind and that was getting back to her family. Kagome truly wanted them to know that things were going to be okay, that they were going to be safe. She didn't care how long it would take to explain everything to them or how they would take the news, just as long as they were kept safe that was all that mattered to her. One of the most important things to a kitsune was their family and for Kagome that was never more true – her family meant the world to her. It was because of this that she was seeking out what remained of her family first, knowing full well that the sooner she informed them and helped them to prepare accordingly the sooner she could focus more on her task and be able to complete it without any hesitation on her part.

It took her a little longer than she would of liked but she had eventually made it to where her family resided and she breathed a sigh of relief. All the charms were still in place letting her know that they were safe. Kagome wasn't that foolish to believe that her okaasan couldn't protect her little brother and ojiisan if the need arose, she just never wanted that to happen. It didn't take her no time to reach the interior of her home as she came to a stop in a crouched position, a wry smile upon her face.

"Nee-chan!" Filled the air as a small kit bounded from into sight, his tail still harboring the puffiness from when he barely reached her knee-caps. Now, she fondly noted, he was only a few centimeters short of standing up to her waist and her silvery eyes shone with pride. His small green and brown clad form barreled into her open arms which closed around him in a fierce, loving hug. "I missed you nee-chan!"

"I missed you too Souta." Kagome murmured as she nuzzled her face onto the crown of his silken black hair, a light purr vibrating within her chest cavity. She pulled back at the light padded sounds of footstep with gentle silver eyes and a warm smile. "Good day ojiisan." She chirped in greeting as Souta scrambled out of his siblings arms to stand proudly by her side, both hands clutching tightly onto one of hers.

"Ah, good day, dearest." Hiyoshi responded as he cleared out his throat. His graying hair was tied back at the nape of his neck and his frame was slightly hunched over. Kagome had to wonder if he was using another illusion as he was wont to do or if he truly had grown that frail since her last visit. She hope it wasn't the latter as just thinking about him being so frail worried her.

"Where's okaa? I've something important to discuss with you all?" She cocked her head to one side while regarding two of the three family members she had left. It pained her heart to know that they were all she had left of her once humungous family but she knew there was nothing she could do to change the past no matter how much she wanted to.

"You know your kaasan." Hiyoshi stated with a bit of a chuckle as he turned around to lead his eldest. "She's been keeping herself busy cleaning. If I'm not mistaken, she should be within the den though I suspect that she has picked up her scent by now." Kagome grinned, not at all shocked with what her ojiisan told her.

"Okaa!" Kagome cried out as the trio neared the den. She couldn't stop the grin that took over as her mother appeared from within the well-hidden cave that was their den, their home. It marveled Kagome every time she saw her mother as she hadn't changed much from when she herself was a kit. Her hair was cropped to the base of her neck and still as silky looking as ever and her eyes, they were the same swirling silver masses that she adored and she couldn't help herself. Souta, as if sensing what was about to occur, released her hand and moved to stand up to his ojiisan watching as his oneechan ran up and embraced their kaasan as if she were still a small kit depending on her. It was a a heartwarming sight to see and inspired loving smiles to form on every face present.

"Kagome, it's good to see you." Chisaki softly murmured as she lovingly stroked her daughter's hair. "With all that has been going on I've worried about your well being. It's good to see that it was for not. Please tell me what you've been up to? Are your friends still well?"

"I never meant to cause you grief, okaa." Kagome whispered against her okaasan's cheek. She pulled back and fixed a cheery grin upon her face before motioning for Souta and Hiyoshi closer. "I've much to tell you and little time to get everything out in the open. You might wish to be seated for this."

Puzzlement became a dominate look on the faces around her and Kagome had to bite the inside of her cheek to keep from whimpering at being the cause of this. It didn't help matters any as she realized what she was going to be putting them through despite the confidence she held within herself and her friends abilities. She hoped that when all was said and done that she would be forgiven and welcomed. It would simply destroy her if her family ever severed ties with her. Settling next to her okaasan, Kagome burrowed her nose into the elder vixen's neck, taking in her comforting scent of black sage and raspberries.

"I'm sure you all know of that threat presented to us all by that hellish kumo, Naraku." She stated, mentally wincing at the gasps she elicited and steeled herself with what she had to say, to explain. "We're in tough times plagued with fear and uncertainty all because of one kumo youkai that has somehow amassed a great deal of power seemingly over night. I know you all must be curious as to why I have brought such a despairing topic or what it has to do with me and, believe me, I'm still reeling over everything as it is. A few days ago, I – along with Rin and the others – were summoned to appear before Prince Koenma under unknown circumstances. It was, for lack of better words, a secret meeting that none within the Reikai were aware of outside of the little prince and the ferry girl he sent to collect us."

"You don't mean..." Chisaki trailed off in apparent horror at her own thoughts. Kagome's ears flattened against her skull and she averted her eyes from those of her okaasan's in shame.

"I'm afraid so, okaa. We've struck up quite the deal with him as he was – is, desperate to get the situation here under control. Being in between detectives at the moment, he had no other options available outside of approaching youkai. We all know the risks of being affiliated with Reikai can bring and if it weren't for the simple fact that he'll give us anything and everything we ask for as payment for this we never would have considered the position in the first place. Truthfully, we've been putting off doing much of anything against Naraku until just recently. You see..." Kagome trailed off with a sigh, her eyes still not meeting any of those around her. "We've decided on our first real request of him, one that we all agreed on. Okaasan, Jiisan, Souta...you've been permitted to reside within Ningenkai. You'll be safer there from not only Naraku but the poachers and game hunters as well. We'll still be able to see each other as we've all been granted special access to enter Ningenkai as well whenever we wish to, to visit and all."

"But nee-chan!" Souta protested with a whining pout, eyes shimmering with unshed tears.

"Now now, Souta." Hiyoshi began, cutting off anything Souta was about to go off on. "You know best that nothing can change Kagome's mind once she has it set on something. You would be fighting a losing battle if you chose to continue on the the route you're on." Souta's shoulders slumped and he openly pouted.

Chisaki turned, placing both of her hands upon Kagome's shoulders, effectively bringing her daughter's silver eyes to her own. A gentle smile was upon her face despite the worry and concern that was being reflected within her eyes. "What you are doing is an honorable task in its own right. You've made good use of a dire situation to benefit you and yours and I couldn't be more prouder of you than I am now. Still, I cannot help but worry over the choice that you made to get this outcome. Promise that you girls won't take him on, on your own. Gather allies to assist you in battle and use that cunning intelligence you hold to your best advantage."

"Of course I will, okaa." Kagome smiled, wrapping her arms around Chisaki in a gentle hug. "Kochou, our contact, will be the one to transport you to your new home within Ningenkai. Junior is setting up your lives there as we speak." She pulled out her wrist device, which she would come up with an official name for later, and handed it over to her okaasan. "Kochou can give that back to me later. She'll use this to find you with. I'm glad you all understand and elated that you all will be safe. I'll visit as often as I am able to. Now, I've things to do and stuff to gather before meeting up with the others. I'll be in touch."

Kagome ran off to her own den of sorts to gather her treasured weapon, a custom-made double-bladed pudao, as well as much needed supplies for traveling. In light of the situation she knew the importance of traveling light and bringing only the necessities on such a venture. Already her mind was sorting through appropriate items and containers to bring as she leapt through the trees at a decent speed. She only hoped that Sango had had as good a fortune as she had with her own kin. It would set the mood at much higher spirits if she had, effectively cutting off anything that could damper them in the long run.

**Authoress' Notes: Not too thrilled with how this turned out. Before anyone says anything, yes. I am aware of how this chapter seems to be a bit inconsistent with the last one. That was done purposely as they agreed to go against Naraku due to the allure of having anything they requested as a reward for their services. Only after making the deal do they realize exactly what they've gotten themselves into and begin to ponder on how to justify their greedy rush to accept the offer. I explain it here as I am not too sure this is conveyed appropriately within the text of the chapter and I'm at a loss on just how to word things to convey this. I ask that any and all reviews contain no negativity. Constructive criticism is always welcomed and taken into consideration. I hope you enjoyed reading the first chapter. I'm two days behind on my word quota so expect rapid updates between a two to three day period consistency. **

**Japanese**

Rin = companion, dignified, severe, cold.

hakama = a divided [umanori bakama] or undivided [andon bakama] skirt white resembles a wide pair of trousers, traditionally worn by men but contemporary also by women in less formal situations. Typically pleated and fastened by ribbons, tied around the waist over the obi.

kodachi = small or short sword.

Sango = coral

haori = a hip – or thigh-length kimono-like jacket, which adds formality to an outfit. Originally worn by men until it became a fashion for women in the Meiji period. Men's haori are typically shorter than women's.

Kagome = lost, circle you [as referenced by the Japanese children's game of Kagome, Kagome], woven bamboo pattern.

obi = sash.

Souten = blue [azure] sky.

kaze = wind.

gokurakuchou = Harpies, Birds of Paradise.

yorozoku = wolf demon.

Ayame = iris.

okaasan, kaasan, okaa = mother, mom, mommy.

ojiisan, ojii, jiisan = grandfather.

Nee-chan, oneechan = big sister.

Souta = quick and thick

Hiyoshi = blazing [hi] reason [yoshi]

Chisaki = a thousand blossoms


	3. Plan of Action

**Chapter II: Plan of Action**

It was no surprise that Kagome was among the first to reach the second, larger hideout that she and her friends had established through their travels and escapades together. It was nothing like the small conclave of a cave that they just barely fit in comfortably. Of course, they've been using that one since they were wee tots. Back then it had been bigger and the only reason they saw fit to continue using it was for the simple fact that it was well hidden and gave them privacy to speak freely with on another over anything they wished. It was part of their history they didn't wish to give up just yet even after all the years that had passed.

The other hideout, if it could even be called as such, was located in a forest of bamboo. It was a decent sized clearing with soft patches of grass that were softer than any found in the Ningenkai. The entrances, which there weren't many of, were well-hidden and easy to miss if you didn't know what to look for. That alone made it the ideal hideout for anyone really. It had been pure chance that Kagome had stumbled across it when she did and she hasn't regretted it since. None of them had even if it wasn't the most secure place to hold a discussion. Still, it would serve its purpose well for what Kagome had in mind.

Currently, said kitsune was spread out on her back staring up at the lavender-hued sky as pink and blue clouds lazily drifted by without a care in the world. Her small bag of supplies was tucked under her head as a makeshift pillow. Not too far from her, perched with her back against the stalks of bamboo lounged Souten, arms folded across her chest and one leg propped up. Eyes closed and head tilted down one would think the thunder youkai was slumbering. Any who knew her was well aware that she was lost in thought, the slight twitch of the corner of her lips and eyes the only indications of said thoughtful disposition.

The two had arrived at roughly the same time and were just awaiting the arrival of the others. It was a given that Ayame would be the last to arrive as she had a longer distance to travel between her home and the hideout of sorts and Rin could quite literally pop up at any time she pleased since she could travel through the shadows to get to wherever she wanted. As for Sango, it all depended on how her family took to the news that was undoubtedly being imparted to them. One could never really tell how an oni would take news such as what Sango had. It could either go over smoothly or wind up in disaster. Kagome knew that Sango held her family in the same regard that she herself held hers and could only hope that everything turned out for the better.

The waiting had Kagome a bit impatient which was a rarity within itself as kitsune were very patient creatures among other things. If it wasn't for the fact that Souten was with her, Kagome would have been up pacing about, muttering and growling under her breath about tardiness. It didn't matter that she was early as her anxiousness over the situation was a huge factor in her current disposition.

"If you don't relax I'll send a couple of volts down your spine." Souten grunted without batting an eye. "Your fidgeting is disrupting the silence and making it hard for me to concentrate on my thoughts."

"Sumimasen, Souten." Kagome sighed out as she rolled onto her stomach, huffing long strands of hair from her face.

"Take my advice and put your mind at work conjuring plans of action for our endeavor. Best to be prepared and ready for when the others finally show up otherwise we'll never make any head-way on the situation."

"Ah." Kagome murmured with the barest hints of a nod. It was true, The moment they were all together they wouldn't have much time to consider all avenues they could take, they would be too busy openly discussing and strategizing their assault against the kumo. It was then that her okaasan's words came back to her. Allies. They needed allies, be they powerful or run-of-the-mill, their best bet of successfully taking down Naraku laid with gather allies from all over Makai and take out those that sided with Naraku. Battle planning could honestly wait as whatever they could come up with on their own wouldn't be nearly as useful as it could be without added power and minds. She couldn't stop the grin that overtook her face.

"What're you grinning about now, Kagome?" Rin inquired as she manifested into the area, her hair appearing to be nothing more than a shadowy mass of clouds.

"My okaa is such a genius." Kagome replied with pride, her tail swishing happily behind her. Souten tipped her head upwards, one eye cracking open in slight curiosity as Rin tilted her head to one side. Both were intrigued to know just what Kagome meant by that statement and were less than thrilled to discover that their kitsune friend wasn't going to elaborate on her words.

"How does that even relate to what I suggested before?" Souten asked in a grumbling huff. Kagome shot her two friends an ambiguous look before allowing herself to roll back onto her back, gleaming eyes staring up at the sky once more.

"Just wait for the others to come and you'll see." Kagome preened out. Rin pouted while stomping her foot in irritation as Souten slouched a bit while fixing the kitsune within her eyes. Time couldn't go by fast enough for the temperamental thunder youkai as she kept her heated gaze upon the still elated kitsune. Rin just sat back in awe over how Kagome could just ignore such a gaze and kept her mouth shut. She knew when to hold her tongue even if it she never gave the impression of such and this was one of those situations.

The air was tense about them by the time Sango and Ayame showed up. They all shared looks with one another though wisely kept shut despite wanting to know what spawned the thunder youkai's ire. They were all apprehensive about breaking the tense silence and air, not wanting to entice any angry outburst towards themselves but were torn over what to do. They needed to get things on the ball and Rin was just dying to know what Kagome had meant by her statement that caused all this. So much so that she was near close to jumping from foot to foot.

"Okay!" Rin finally cried out, becoming the new target of Souten's intense, dark glare. She sweat-dropped and bit her lower lip with a light chuckle. "Everyone's here now so..." She trailed off with a sheepish chuckle. Souten snorted before her posture straightened out. Before anything else could be said, Kagome smirked deviously.

"Allies." Was her smooth and airy statement, one that caught all off guard and by surprise. "Okaa said we should gather allies to assist us in this battle and I fully agree with her. It's not like we have much information to go on outside from what Kochou and Junior have given us and it's quite apparent from what we do know that they're clueless on whether or not Naraku has any allies outside of that kaze and the gokurakuchou. It would be foolish on our part not to assume that he's working alone without any assistance from others and suicidal to take him on, on our own without any form of backup or assistance. Knowledge tells us that he is powerful, lower B-class if our information is correct. Being as we're ranked at a high C-class, even working together we don't stand much of a chance against him if we're outnumbered and classed."

"Your okaa is a genius, Kagome." Sango commented. "But the problem is finding those who are willing to go up against our common enemy."

"We'll have to split up, it's the best way to cover more ground. The more ground we can cover, the higher our chances are of coming across willing youkai to fight against Naraku." Kagome intoned with a nod. The others silently agreed at the point she had made. "Ayame, you should head North-east. Assisting your brethren could earn us a few allies who are wont to seek vengeance against the one responsible for the reduction of their numbers. It will also give you some true battle experience that'll come in handy in the long run."

"We can use our communicators to keep in touch with one another while we're separated. Through them, we can devise a meeting place before further plans are made." Souten stated before Ayame had the chance to protest anything.

"Since I'm the kage, your best bet is to contact me if the need arises since I can get to any location quickly." Rin stated with a bounce to her step, pleased to be of great use to the planning.

"Right." Kagome confirmed with a bit of a grin. "We'll head out once Kochou arrives from her task in taking my family to safety. Speaking of which, how did things go over with your family Sango?"

Sango sighed, magenta eyes closing for the briefest of moments. Kagome instantly felt for her oni friend knowing that things didn't go as well as they could have. "Otousan was anything but pleased. Kohaku grew upset with him and there was a big fight between the two. He agreed to keep quiet about everything but disowned the both of us. Only Kohaku will be going."

"Oh Sango." Rin cooed as she enveloped her into a tight hug around her waist. She was well aware of how painful it was to be disowned by ones family as she had went through it herself years before. She truly sympathized with the oni and had to bite the inside of her cheek to quell her anger from bubbling out.

"Everything will be fine. You know how my okaa is. She'll gladly take Kohaku in as if he were her own." Kagome informed her in a soft voice. Truth be told, Chisaki wasn't like other kitsune. She would take in any that needed help be they kitsune or otherwise, something no kitsune truly would do despite how rare their kind had become. It was common knowledge that kitsune kits were rather rambunctious and highly energetic, quite the handful for even their own kaasan's to deal with at times. Add to that the fact that Chisaki would take in any orphan no matter the species of youkai they were and it was highly unheard of. It's what made Kagome, to the day, act as if she were still a small kit whenever around the woman. She admired her okaasan that much.

"I know but I still cannot help but worry for him. He's all I have left now." Sango trailed off as her shoulders sagged. Kagome wrapped her arms around her shoulders from behind, softly whining in sympathy as Ayame took root resting her head on her left shoulder and Souten to her right in a comforting form of a group hug.

"And we'll do everything in our power to make sure that he stays safe along with our kitsune family." Souten announced softly, her usually gruff voice gentle and warm. Kagome had to quirk a brow at this, not used to hearing such a sentimental thing come from Souten.

"Our kitsune family?" She couldn't help but question a bit in amusement and curiosity. She had never heard any of them say such a thing before, especially Souten who rarely showed the fact that she was female to any, even her friends of sorts.

"Your family is our family!" Rin chirped out. "Chisaki has no qualms caring for any of us. She's always kind and loving towards us. Hiyoshi and Souta are also kind to us and welcome us with open arms. We're like one big miss-matched family!"

"That's sweet." Kagome purred out in utter happiness. The group hug dispersed and all female's shared a look with one another of understanding. They were a family in that regard and it was with that thought that they resolved to do their best and take out Naraku. Once he was gone they could be reunited with their family.

The wait for Kochou to show up wasn't a long one. The small, youthful appearing ferry girl stepped through a portal not long after all conversation had ceased between them companions, Kagome and Sango's communicator devices held securely in each of her hands. She handed them over without a word and spoke softly to them.

"They are safe. Together." Smirks graced all their faces with that news and they felt more at ease with everything. It was time to put their plans into action.

"Kochou," Kagome began with a serious voice. "We plan on splitting up and gathering allies and more information on Naraku. I'm your main contact between our group and Junior. If you ever need to relay anything between us and him, you come to me." The ferry girl nodded in understanding and acknowledgment, Kagome was the unofficial leader of this group and she would respect that.

"You can pick out the other four ferry girls that we requested. We trust your judgment on choosing those who know how to keep their mouths closed on the fact of the agreement between us and Junior." Sango came in. "These other four ferry girls will be more than just simple contacts between us and Junior."

"They'll be like our spies, so to speak." Souten continued. "They'll answer to us while you deal directly with Kagome. Since our communicators serve a dual purpose and we can communicate to one another through them, we'll be able to keep each other well informed on all information we gather and they supply us with. We also would like for one of them to serve as our contact with the Ningenkai, keeping an eye on Kagome's family, Sango's brother and any other going-on that we may need to know."

"Understood." Kochou confirmed. To say that she was amazed with how well they were able to plan and think things through was a bit of an understatement. It was from this that she was able to gather that they had been through a lot together and from that had forged strong bonds with one another. It was refreshing to see that not all youkai were as they were perceived to be and it gave her hope that they would be able to complete this mission assigned to them.

"We're going to be gather allies." Ayame stated. "You'll need to be careful and inform those you chose of this as well. We can't let our allies become suspicious that we're working for Reikai given the knowledge that Reikai sides with the well-being of humans and oppose youkai. We don't know how well they would take the news and want to keep in under wraps. Last thing we need is to be branded as traitors to our own kind even if what we are doing will benefit Makai in the end."

"That can be arranged." Kochou intoned as she thought back on a few select items held within the vaults of Reikai that would be useful in masking the fact that she and her companion ferry girls were in fact ferry girls. It wouldn't take much prompting from Koenma to fork them over. He was counting on them and was desperate.

"We'll be in touch." Kagome stated with a nod off dismissal, bringing a smile to Kochou's lips. She opened a portal and left the group of five on their own once more. Somehow she just knew that she would be seeing a lot of Kagome in the months that followed and she didn't mind it one bit.

**Authoress' Notes: This took longer to get out than I originally planned. I've been sidetracked from working on my NaNo project for a couple of days and have fallen behind. Another issue was that I wasn't exactly sure on how to end this chapter and what to do with the rest of the story. As you can see, I figured out one how to proceed from this point on but it resulted in me having to send this chapter shorter than I like. The stage is set. Everything is ready and it's about to begin starting next chapter. I ask that any and all reviews contain no negativity. Constructive criticism is always welcomed and taken into consideration.**

**Japanese**

oni = ogre

Sumimasen = sorry

Otousan, tousan, otou = father, dad, daddy


End file.
